


Fired (Doyoung/Dongyoung Kim)

by TheRainRogue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other, Romance, Suggestive, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, wafting to your nose. Your eyes slowly peeled open, automatically jumping to the clock on the nightstand. Seeing the bright red 10:30 nearly made you panic, but then you remembered that you no longer had to worry about being late for work. With a sigh, you forced yourself to leave the bed and headed into the kitchen.Doyoung was humming softly as he poured coffee into two mugs. You stopped behind him, arms wrapping loosely around his slim waist. “Good morning, love.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	Fired (Doyoung/Dongyoung Kim)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Suggestive, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,076 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Doyoung ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁



* * *

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, wafting to your nose. Your eyes slowly peeled open, automatically jumping to the clock on the nightstand. Seeing the bright red 10:30 nearly made you panic, but then you remembered that you no longer had to worry about being late for work. With a sigh, you forced yourself to leave the bed and headed into the kitchen.

Doyoung was humming softly as he poured coffee into two mugs. You stopped behind him, arms wrapping loosely around his slim waist. “Good morning, love.”

“Morning,” you mumbled into his shirt, inhaling the smell of rose and vanilla. He turned in your grip, pressing his lips to your forehead.

“How did you sleep?”

“I had a nightmare that I got fired.” You grumbled, reaching for one of the mugs.

He frowned, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I know how much that job meant to you.”

“It’s not your fault. Sorry for being bitchy.” You scrunched your nose, feeling guilty. It had been a little over a month since you lost your dream job and you knew that you’ve been taking out a lot of your frustrations out on Doyoung, which he’s been silently accepting like the good boyfriend he is.

He smiled, “That’s part of being in a relationship. You take the good with the bad.”

“Have I mentioned how amazing you are?”

With a thoughtful hum, he tapped his chin in thought. “Not recently~”

Your lips tugged up as you set the mug down to rest your hands on his waist. Your lips touched his. “You’re the most amazing, beautiful boyfriend in the whole world.”

He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling his cheeks growing warm. He mumbled something, but you weren’t able to catch it.

You gently removed his hand, resting your own on his warm cheek. Knowing that you could bring such color to his face made your heart race. “Repeat what you said, babe.”

“I love you so much,” he breathed, claiming your lips. Your groan was swallowed by his mouth as he pressed his body against yours, allowing no space between you. Your hand slipped under his shirt, slowly trailing up his stomach. His body tensed beneath your touch and he lightly tugged on your lip as he pulled away. “As bad as I want to continue, I need to get dressed.”

You chuckled, rubbing your thumb over his plump lower lip. “I’ll be here when you get home~”

Doyoung pecked your lips, lingering for a moment before heading out of the kitchen. You reclaimed the mug of coffee and headed for the living room to watch some TV. Twenty minutes passed and Doyoung entered the living room, freshly showered and dressed for the day.

“Text me if you need me, I’ll answer as soon as I can okay?” He gave you a loving kiss and a beautiful smile before heading to the door.

You watched him as he slid his shoes on. “Have a good day, Doyoung.”

“Please don’t stress too much, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too.” Despite his wishes, it wasn’t long before you were feeling down. Dating an idol was hard and your job had been your saving grace. You enjoyed your work – even more so when Doyoung was gone for weeks at a time. You would work so hard that you would pass out as soon as your head hit the pillow, allowing you no time to feel lonely. You never realized how thankful you were for that until you were stuck at home alone with nothing to do. You had put in so many applications, but none of the employers had responded. Even when you called to follow up, they said the position had been filled. You were growing more and more agitated and depressed as the days slowly passed by.

With a heavy sigh, you dragged yourself to the shower, deciding to go grocery shopping so you could prepare dinner for Doyoung.

* * *

You bit your lip as you looked at the various types of meats laid out in the refrigerated racks. The prices were outrageous and you weren’t sure if you would have enough for all the ingredients. You had Doyoung’s credit card, but you had always been independent, buying your own items and refusing handouts from others. Even when you were dating, Doyoung would try to pay for the meal but you insisted that he let you pay or at least split the bill evenly. This never bothered him because he knew it made you feel good about yourself.

Now, however, you were out of work and your savings had been loaned to your aunt so she could settle her debt and keep her house.

You sighed deeply, _‘Maybe I should choose a cheaper dish…’_

In the end, you settled on chicken and rice since it only called for two main ingredients. It would be your first time making the dish for him, would he even like it?

You waited in line, resisting the urge to stare at the rack full of various chocolates and candies. The smallest chocolate bar was pretty cheap, a few cents short of a dollar, and chocolate always helped you when you were feeling down. _‘Surely I’ll have enough,’_

The cashier smiled at you, “Did you find everything you were looking for?”

“I did, thank you.” You waited patiently for her to scan your items before you swiped your card. **DECLINED** flashed across the screen and you felt your heart drop into your stomach.

“It does that sometimes.” The girl confessed, pressing a couple buttons on the cash register. “Go ahead and try again.”

You nodded, swallowing hard, begging to every god you could think of. None heard your pleas as **DECLINED** flashed again. “I, uhh, I have money, just… can I check my balance really fast?” She nodded and you pulled out your phone with shaking hands. It felt like those behind you in line were glaring at you, but you were too afraid to check. The balance on your card was $50.00. Your eyes snapped to the screen – the total was $51.50. That damned candy bar…

“How much are you short, dear?” An older woman set her hand on your arm, looking at you kindly.

“$1.50,” you managed a smile, holding back a panic attack. God, you were so embarrassed. “Um, can you… remove the candy bar, please?”

“No need for that!” The woman dug into her purse, pulling out two dollar bills and handing it to the cashier before you could stop her.

“Y-You don’t have to – ”

“It’s alright, dear. I’m not pressed for money.” She smiled, gently urging you to swipe your card again.

You did your best to control your hand as you felt your face burning. “T-Thank you,” Grabbing the bags, you bowed to the older woman, who just patted your shoulder.

On the walk home, you were unable to contain your panic, tears stinging your eyes. You felt so embarrassed and worthless. _‘That’s why they fired me because I’m useless,’_ you thought, furiously scrubbing at your eyes.

When you back in the safety of your apartment, you slid down to the floor, pulling your knees tight against your chest.

Doyoung had proposed to an independent person that worked hard and paid their own way, but you were no longer that person. Since you were eleven years old, you had never stopped working and, though you’ve moved from job to job, you had never been fired. It was a bigger blow than you ever imagined it would be. More than anything, you worried that he would stop loving you. What if he thought you were a golddigger that just wanted to laze around and use his money? The thought made your tears worse, your body shaking from the stress of it all.

* * *

After a couple hours, you had managed to get yourself together enough to make dinner, but you soon found yourself curled up in bed, staring blankly at the wall as if it held the answer to your problems.

Doyoung returned home around ten-thirty. The smell of your cooking instantly made him smile as he called out your name. When you didn’t answer, he frowned, putting away the ice cream he bought before heading further into the apartment. He checked the bathroom first, thinking maybe you were taking a shower, but you weren’t. He pushed the bedroom door open, squinting through the darkness.

“Baby, are you asleep?”

Hearing his voice made you snap out of your trance. You sat up, leaning over to flick the lamp on. “You’re home early…”

His frown deepened as he sat on the side of the bed, his eyes shining with worry. “Do you not feel well?”

“Ah…” You rubbed the back of your head, forcing a smile. “I had a bad headache, so I wanted to lie down for a bit…”

Doyoung didn’t like the thought of you lying to him, but something in his gut told him that you were. His eyes scanned your face. When you looked away, your cheek caught the light, the dried tear trail shining dully. His hand rested on your cheek, “What happened, Y/N?”

“Eh? Nothing happened. I told you, I just had a headache and – ”

“You’re lying to me. Why are you lying to me?” He knew he should mind his temper, but the love of his life was clearly suffering and refused to trust him enough to ask him for help. Did you value your relationship that little?

“I’m not – ”

“You are!” He hopped off the bed to hit the light switch. The room flooded with light, making you wince. “I know you’ve been crying. Tell me why.”

You remained silent, hands fisting around the sheets.

“What’s the point of getting married if you can’t even open up to me, Y/N?” He asked, his voice sharper than he meant it to be.

The words made tears sting at your eyes as your feelings of being useless returned. “I’m sorry…”

His body tensed at the fresh tears crawling down your cheeks, his heart skipping in pain. Taking a deep breath, he crawled onto the bed beside you, pulling you tight into his arms. How had he missed your suffering? “Please talk to me, Y/N. I’m worried.”

“I’m sorry, Doyoung.” Your fingers curled tight around his shirt as you cried into his chest. “Please don’t break up with me. I promise, I… I will find work! I’m not a gold digger…”

“Golddigger… What are you talking about?” His brow furrowed in confusion as he pushed you back to meet your gaze. You looked scared, depressed and, above all, stressed. “Losing your job really has you worked up… You should have told me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you, you’re working so hard…”

He wiped away your tears with his thumbs, resisting the urge to smack your head. “Idiot, I told you, didn’t I? Being in a relationship means taking the good with the bad. You don’t have to keep things to yourself anymore.”

With more prodding, you finally caved and told him everything – you explained how you’re not used to not working and about what happened at the store, and how you were worried about losing him.

Doyoung was shocked at how upset you had been and honestly couldn’t understand why something as simple as losing your job could lead you to become so depressed and lose so much confidence in yourself.

He hummed, thoughtfully, holding you in his arms. Both of you were silent for several moments before he pulled away, suddenly pushing you back on the bed and hovering over you. “I know you don’t like being out of work, but you should get used to it now.”

“W-Why?” You swallowed hard, recognizing the hazy look swirling in the depths of his eyes.

His hand slowly slid under your shirt, rubbing your belly as his lips ghosted against your ear. “Because you’re going to be carrying our child soon, and I won’t allow you to lift a finger.”

You groaned as his hand dipped lower, sliding under the waistband of your pants. “Do-Doyoung…”

“When I’m done with you, you’ll never question yourself again.” He trailed a line of kisses down your jaw, nipping at the skin. All of your worries melted away with his touch, your mind clouded with love and lust as his fingers worked your body in all the right ways.

* * *


End file.
